A number of devices have been disclosed for preventing the theft of objects usually attached to, and easily removable from, other equipment by means of bolts or screws. Most of these prior art devices are directed to preventing the theft of communications equipment from vehicles, and accomplish their objective by preventing access to the bolts or attachment means by which the communications equipment is mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,122 to Moses discloses cover elements which interlock with a mounting bracket to cover the securing means on an object so as to prevent unauthorized removal from the mounting bracket. The Boll patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,739,) provides an anti-theft device for locking an internal combustion engine to a mating transmission. This device is primarily intended for use on a Volkswagon-type vehicle, and involves replacing one of the bolts with the device of the invention which, when the padlock is attached, cannot be removed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,041 to Leeper discloses a device comprising hollow side arms for receiving and covering the bolts used to attach communication equipment to a mounting bracket, these arms being locked in place by means of a chain or hinged arms which are secured in tension by means of a padlock. U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,227 to Reiland discloses a hinged bracket surrounding the communications device, the hinged arms are adapted so as to swing into place covering the attachment bolts for the communications device, and being locked into place by means of a padlock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,843 to Daley, Jr., discloses another hinged bracket in which hinged portions of the side arms double back upwardly, along the sides of the communications device covering the attachment bolts, and are fastened at their upper end by means of a long bolt running across the top of the communications device.
None of these prior art patents deal with the securing of a flanged object to the surface upon which it is attached, nor are they capable of being adapted to the protection of industrial machinery and equipment.